


A Whole New World and new Adventure (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century)

by AnimeWolf18



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon)
Genre: 22nd Century, Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Half-Human, Mystery, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf18/pseuds/AnimeWolf18
Summary: When the author (me) watches sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, things starts to change when she gets transported into their world. Once she in there will she be able to hide her wolf side from them or be able to trust them to keep a secret. Will she be able to find her way back home or decide to live her new life with her new friends in the 22nd century. (Fyi I suck at descriptions.)





	1. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> (Im not gonna reveal my real name so Im just gonna make up one while using one name from my account name) Isabelle Wolf adventure begins once she starts to watch her favorite show Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. A new world, century and adventure awaits. 
> 
> Fyi beaware of grammmer mistakes. Not good at grammer ;-;

Hey guys this is my first story (only on this account) so Ill try to update as much as I can cant promise ya anything. Ill update tomorrow maybe when I have free time. Love ya comment and support me. Not hates.


	2. A New world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle Wolf is watching her favorite show not expecting anything to happen. Until something strange happened. She is no longer in the 21st century anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 1! If you have any ideas for this story then comment.

**Chapter 1 A Whole new world**

 

** London, England December 2017 **

 

Isabelle Wolf was in her apartment making a snack to eat for tonight. Once she had her snack made, she went to her living room and sat down and turned on the TV. It turned out that her favorite show 'Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century' is on. She watched this show since she was seven years old. Even though it was an old show she still loved it even to this day and age. It was such a shame that this show didn't last that very long. "I wonder would it would be like to live in the twenty-second century?" she said to herself as she kept on watching. "I would probably make some new friends then I would in this century." As growing up Isabelle didn't have many friends as most kids her age did. She would be usually alone reading books or watching mystery shows on her free time. Then all of the sudden the lights keep blinking like crazy and the TV started to turn off for a few seconds then back on again. Isabelle began to freak out a bit in panic as she put her arms around herself. "What is going on?!" was all she said until she blacked out.

  _ **3 Hours later**_

  _'Ugh. My head hurts. Huh? Why is everything dark? Am I dead?! Or am I asleep?! Whatever it is I need to wake up!'_

Isabelle slowly open her eyes and then sat up, and looked around her surroundings. She wasn't at her apartment anymore she was outside and it was day. 'Strange, I'm no longer in my apartment anymore but outside and its morning. What just happened? Where am I? Am I-' Just then there came a voice interrupting my thoughts. "Mommy, why is this lady sitting on the ground?" "Sweetie it is not nice to point." said the mother to her child. She got up and walked over to the lady. "Uh, excuse. If you don't mind me asking..what day is it today?" "Oh! Its December 1st, 2103." she answered. Isabelle was in shock, cant believe what she was hearing there was one question that ranged in her mind.  _'Did I just traveled through time?'_

 Isabelle's POV

I cant believe this is happening! I was in my apartment all alone watching my favorite and then somehow Im in a different century! I'm freaking nineteen and already had enough crap going on in my life as it is! Ugh, I guess people are right when they say, 'Be careful what you wish for' and they weren't joking around! I thanked the lady and left. To where I was going I would never know. Without realizing it I was in the underground (jeez not realizing it much) minding my own business. Mainly trying to figure out on how I got here and how to get back home. I bumped into someone and fell backwards then hit the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a male's voice. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I looked up. There where two men, one was taller than the other while the other look weird. They look oddly familiar, where have I seen them before?

Thats when I realized who they where causing me to worry for my own well being. Its Professor James Moriarty and Martin Fenwick. Shit! I need to go and get out of here. I got back up and gulped. 'I need to run like right now!' I thought as I turned around and ran off. "Fenwick! Get that girl!" Moriarty yelled at his henchman. I continued to run as fast as I can and get out of the underground. I kept telling myself to not look back fearing to see Fenwick behind. Once I got out of the underground, I stopped to take a breath. Wow, that was a close one, I think I lost 'em. I walked quickly around the streets of London trying to clear my mind. I remembered that something, if Moriarty is here then that means the the great detective is here as well! Maybe he can help me!!

I start my way to Baker Street, hoping and praying that he'll help me.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

It took that long for me to get to Baker Street, I walked up to where once was a museum but is now back to being Sherlock Holmes' home. I turned the nob, pushed it open and walked in. I walked up the steps and went to a door saying its number 221. I knocked on the door there was silence then a heard voices. _"Watson can you get it?" "Sure thing Holmes."_ I took a deep breath and let it out, okay let's get this over with. I heared the door open slowly seeing a robot with an mask? No, an elastic mask. "Hello Miss?" "I need h-help." I said nervously. "Come right in. Came to see Holmes." I nodded and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to publish chapter 1 today! Chapter 2 might be published today or tomorrow. Like and comment.


End file.
